Where will You be?
by Gladiis
Summary: He had a chance with her but he blew it and now he's left to wonder the whereabouts of his true love.  *REWRITTEN Uploaded on Chapter 2!*
1. Chapter 1

THE **RE-WRITTEN VERSION** IS NOW POSTED JUST CLICK ON **CHAPTER 2**, You can still read this one if you want to** compare and contrast**!

_Not Beta'ed (There will be grammar/spelling errors, will correct sometime)_

_Where Will You Be?_

_NaruHina One-Shot_

_Summary: He had a chance with her but he blew it and now he's left to wonder the whereabouts of his true love._

* * *

He was once described as a lucky man by his peers and sensei's, having a great ninja career and being able to end the fourth shinobi war. Also, the fact that he was dating Hinata Hyuuga, the most beloved women of all Konoha. She was faithful, honest, and caring, and those types of girls were a rare to find and keep. He too was good to her, always taking her on dates and the nearby lake at dark to see the moon shine its brightest. They would train together in hopes to become even greater ninjas and they made each other smile and cared for…to say the least, people in Konoha and the rest of the ninja villages thought that they were the 'perfect' couple.

She was happy to hear his response to her confession she made to him during the Pein invasion though it took a while…the end of the 4th shinobi war to say the least but nonetheless he responded to her. He said that he will give their relationship a try and see where it goes. Well, those would be the happiest two years of their lives and he wouldn't trade the source of his happiness for the world.

"All good things must come to an end." stated one of Naruto's peers after the event that occurred this past few months, "You had it all and you blew it. How are you going to handle it?"

Naruto looked at him with sorrow eyes and just walked away. He was right, all good things do come to an end but it really shouldn't have because he was the one that ruined his relationship with Hinata. A couple of months ago, Hinata was on a A-rank mission with her old teammates and was expected to be gone for a couple of weeks. She promised him that she will think of him and only him every night and be faithful and that every night she would look up the moon for him and meet him in their favorite spot when they saw the stars and the moon, he too made that vow to think of her when he looks up to the moon and he would meet her at their spot. But then he broke his promise, three weeks after Hinata left, he started to hang out with Sakura, his long-time friend and teammate, at first it was just friendly visits, catching up on stuff that had happened after the war and talking about Sasuke's progress in being proclaimed a Leaf Ninja once again.

Yeah, at first it was innocent hang-outs but Naruto's friends and fellow villagers felt as if he had develop feelings for the medic nin even Tsunande was getting worried. She came up to Naruto and spoke to him in private,

"Please think before you act, Naruto…" she left after saying that and left the Uzumaki wondering what she was talking about. Then days went by and one evening, he and Sakura kissed and after that it was noticeable they have fallen in love.

The villagers didn't like it one bit and his friends told him it was wrong and that he should talk to Hinata before getting serious with Sakura.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell her when she comes back from her mission its no big deal." he replied,

"Your going to regret it, Naruto, just watch." said Neji as he walked off. Naruto just shrugged his warning off.

His teammates have talked to Sakura about their secret affair and she stated that it should be Naruto's responsibility to talk to Hinata and it wasn't her fault that she has fallen for the blonde ninja.

* * *

Two months have passed and Naruto and Sakura were on a date and they had fun and they were walking together, hand in hand. They stopped under the moonlight in a forest clearing and that's when they kissed on each other's lips…it was sincere and silent moment but a shocked voice broke off their daze,

"N-Naruto-kun?" He looked up and saw a teary-eyed Hinata standing before him, "Why?". He felt guilt and sadness pang at his heart, that's when he realized what he had truly done, he broke up with the only girl he truly loved and she loved him dearly. He broke from his embrace and tried to reach Hinata and explain to her the situation.

"H-Hinata, I-I can explain." he begged, but Hinata just shook her no and ran off with tears of betrayal and heartbroken streaming down her eyes.

He found out later the next day, that she had sent word out to him that she was coming back but he was so distracted he didn't took notice. He heard from Neji that Hinata has made it clear to him that she is done with him and that she will move on with her life. Naruto just didn't believe his words and decided to try talking to her. Though that didn't work, every time he would speak to her she would just ignore him and walk pass by him as if he didn't exist. It pained him every time she did that and found it unfair that she was treating him this way after all the years they been through together,

"Well, Naruto, she's not the same girl as when we were genin and you literally broke her heart, and with that she realized that she can't have her emotions take over her ninja affairs as well as her title as heir to the Hyuuga clan. So, to put it short, you blew it and now its too late to fix the mistake you did." said the same person that spoke to Naruto about how all good things come to an end, his peer just grabbed his shoulder and whispered to the blonde,

"Move on, you didn't have trouble with that when she was gone to a mission…" he walked off but Naruto's words made him halt,

"I can't, every time I look up at the night sky to see the stars and moon, its not the same without her, meaning that my life is nothing without and everyday I wonder where she is and what she's doing….I love her, and always will be." he said as his heart was literally falling apart. His peer did not say anything at first but without Naruto able to see him, he smirked and told him,

"Just move on, Naruto, its for the best…" Naruto looked up and turned around and asked in anger,

"Why should I? I will get her back and somehow she will forgive me for what I did and promise her that I won't cheat on her again and that Sakura was nothing to me. Just watch! So, why do you sound as if she will never love me back?" The man turned sideways in order to see Naruto and he smiled at the blonde,

"Because Naruto…your precious Hinata already moved on. She no longer bears the same feelings she had before for you. It's over, she found someone else to love…" He then turned away from Naruto,"…and its me." he then walked off, leaving a broken hearted man alone thinking of the whereabouts of his true love and thinking if he will ever get her back.

* * *

******A/N: I just had to write this, a song was an inspiration for this story.**

**********Anyone want to guess who the mystery man is? ****J**

* * *

**********Comments, Questions, or Concerns?**

**********Just click on the link below! **


	2. Rewritten version

**A Re-Write of the One-Shot, Hope it's a little more better and in-depth. Enjoy!**

**Not Beta'ed**

* * *

_**Where Will You Be?**_

_NaruHina One-Shot_

**Summary: **He had a chance with her but he blew it and now he's left to wonder the whereabouts of his true love.

* * *

He was once described as a lucky man by his peers and sensei's, having a great ninja career and being able to end the fourth shinobi war. Also, the fact that he was dating Hinata Hyuuga, the most beloved women of all Konoha. She was faithful, honest, and caring, and those types of girls were a rare to find and keep. He too was good to her, always taking her on dates and the nearby lake at night to see the moon shine at its brightest. They would train together in hopes to become even greater ninjas and they made each other smile…to say the least, people in Konoha and the rest of the ninja villages thought that they were the 'perfect' couple.

She was happy to hear his response to the confession she made to him during the Pein invasion even though it took a while…the end of the 4th shinobi war to say the least but nonetheless he responded to her. He said that he will give their relationship a try and see where it goes. Well, those would be the happiest two years of their lives and he wouldn't trade the source of his happiness for the world.

Their relationship wasn't an easy one, he had to win over the approval of her father despite his achievements. He had to prove to Hiashi that he would be a good boyfriend to the heiress and will treat her right. With that h e had to spar Hiashi in order to prove him right that he was capable of her protecting her in time of danger. He won of course and earned Hinata's father's approval. Everyone cared for the delicate heiress which made her feel bad because she knew in her heart that Naruto Uzumaki will never hurt her physically…and emotionally.

"All good things must come to an end." stated one of Naruto's peers after the event that occurred this past few months, "You had it all and you blew it. How are you going to handle it?"

Naruto looked at him with sorrow eyes and just walked away. He was right, all good things do come to an end but it really shouldn't have because he was the one that ruined their relationship.

A couple of months ago, Hinata was on a A-rank mission with her old teammates and was expected to be gone for a couple of weeks. They were under the stars and moon the day before Hinata would leave to her mission, They were in each other's embrace in silence but it was a good type of silence.

"Can you believe that its been two years already, Naruto?" whispered the Hyuuga, "It feels as if I confessed to just yesterday." she heard her beloved's heart rhythm and breathing and gave a small sigh.

"Yeah, it does but we've been through a lot over the years but at the end we're still together. I wouldn't have any other way." He kissed the top of her head and then Hinata broke their embrace and looked at her boyfriend.

"Naruto, let's meet here at this spot when I come back, I will let you know in advance when I'm closer to Konoha, but for now when I'm gone away from you, I vow that every night I see the moon and stars I will think of you and just you, promise me you'll do the same." The blonde ninja couldn't at first believe her words that she just said but in his heart he knew that his love was being serious and sincere and he too felt the same way, he leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on her lips and after that he looked at her, purple eyes meet blue eyes and he spoke,

"I promise, Hinata, that I will do the same and will wonder every night where you are and wish that you were by my side." he gave his famous grin and Hinata smiled back and giggled,

"For some reason you sound as if this is the end but I'll be back, I promise."

"When you do get back Hinata, lets get married and start a life together." stated Naruto which startled Hinata and made her blush…

"G-get married?…why all of a s-sudden?"

"Its been two years and I already made up my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so what do you say?" he started to get worried and was thinking that maybe it was too soon to ask the Hyuuga heiress…minutes passed but at last Hinata gave her answer to Naruto…

"Yes, we'll get married when I come back, it's a promise."

"A promise…" he said and they both headed back to their homes.

* * *

But he later on broke his promise, three weeks after Hinata left, he started to hang out with Sakura, his long-time friend and teammate, at first it was just friendly visits, catching up on stuff that had happened after the war and talking about Sasuke's progress in being proclaimed a Leaf Ninja once again. He would never have guessed that it would lead to something big.

Yeah, at first it was innocent hang-outs but Naruto's friends and fellow villagers felt as if he had develop feelings for the medic nin even Tsunande was getting worried. She came up to Naruto and spoke to him in private,

"Please think before you act, Naruto…" she left after saying that and left the Uzumaki wondering what she was talking about. He would talk to the medic ninja every day and take her out to ramen from time to time. Sakura, being a smart girl, had started to wonder if her teammate wanted to be a little more than friends. She shook off the idea right away knowing full well that Naruto was dating Hinata for two years and she didn't want to ruin it for they have suffered so much and also, the fact that she might still love Sasuke despite him being in prison for a while.

Then on the seventh day, since they started to hang out, they were at Ichiraku's eating ramen but after they were done Sakura asked Naruto a question,

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Naruto slurped his last noodle and looked at her, she saw a series of emotions in his eyes but she knew that his answer will clear things up between them.

"Sakura….were going as friends and besides who am I supposed to hang out with? Sure I got the guys but most of them either are training on their own or on missions, I cant go on missions yet so I get bored and take those options out and you're the only that is available to hang with because you too aren't on missions for a while."

"Well, our friends and fellow villagers think there is something more to it, I think we should stop before anything bad happens. Besides Hinata is coming back soon, isn't she? It's been a month already…." she got interrupted

"She sent me a message….there's been a dilemma and her team will be out for another month or so." Sakura just looked shocked that Naruto would know right away but she just shook her head,

"Alright, lets go, I'm done eating." they left the ramen stand in silence. Days went by and the Haruno girl jus kept having these feelings for her friend due to the fact that they are spending time together then it happened…

They were taking a walk to their old training field, when they were first genin ninjas and they sat next to each other leaning on a training post,

"You know, Sakura I've been thinking…" Naruto drifted off,

"Hmm? What is it, Naruto?" she asked a little nervous on what's to happen, but she shook the idea_ 'He would never Hinata's feelings. What am I thinking.'_

"I want to show a great view of the stars and moon…" he stood up and held out his hand to her to help her get up, "C'mon it isn't far." Sakura was taken back and a little suspicious as to why her friend wanted to show her a place to see the night sky,

'_Isn't that supposed to be an area for him and Hinata to know? They would always spend time together watching the moon shine so why show it to me?'_ she wondered but got up and was ready to find out why.

Naruto was right it didn't take long before they got to the clearing of the forest where a person can see everything from the clouds to the tiniest stars in the sky. Sakura was amazed by the view, no words could describe the scenery,

"It's beautiful, Naruto…but wh-" before she got to finish his lips met hers and Sakura was beyond shocked and knew that she should end it and tell him that its wrong but deep down she wanted to happened and gave in…that night was the start of a forbidden love….

* * *

The villagers didn't like it one bit once it was noticeable that Sakura and Naruto were together and his friends told him it was wrong and that he should talk to Hinata before getting serious with Sakura. Naruto would always say that he still loved Hinata but that he will know what to do when Hinata gets back.

"Your going to regret it, Naruto, just watch." said Neji as he walked off. Naruto took Neji's words as a possible threat and became cautious on what to do when he came face to face with Hinata.

His teammates have talked to Sakura about their secret affair and she stated that it should be Naruto's responsibility to talk to Hinata and it wasn't her fault that she has fallen for the blonde ninja.

"You know that this isn't you Sakura, didn't you like Sasuke?" asked her friend, Ino they were at the flower shop talking,

"I did but there's something about Naruto that makes want to be with him and I know its wrong knowing that he is in a relationship with Hinata and I'm prepared to what's going to happen." she said.

"Which is?"

"If Naruto chooses Hinata at the end I will them alone and not interfere with their love lives…"

"And what if he picks you?"

"That I don't know yet, for one I would be happy but knowing that Hinata is going to suffer through this…its complicated." she finished her sentence and left the shop without saying another word to Ino.

A month have passed and Naruto and Sakura were on a date and they had fun and they were walking together, hand in hand. They stopped under the moonlight in a forest clearing and that's when they kissed on each other's lips…it was sincere and silent moment but a shocked voice broke off their daze,

"N-Naruto-kun?" He looked up and saw a teary-eyed Hinata standing before him, "Why?". He felt guilt and sadness pang at his heart, that's when he realized what he had truly done, he broke up with the only girl he truly loved and she loved him dearly. He broke from his embrace and tried to reach Hinata and explain to her the situation.

"Hinata!" Sakura whispered.

"H-Hinata, I-I can explain." he begged, but Hinata just shook her no and ran off with tears of betrayal and heartbroken streaming down her eyes. Naruto didn't sleep that night thinking on what he had done.

He found out later the next day, that she had sent word out to him that she was coming back but he was so distracted he didn't took notice. He heard from Neji that Hinata has made it clear to him that she is done with him and that she will move on with her life. Naruto just didn't believe his words and decided to try talking to her. Though that didn't work, every time he would speak to her she would just ignore him and walk pass by him as if he didn't exist. It pained him every time she did that and found it unfair that she was treating him this way after all the years they been through together,

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Sakura." he said he was at her apartment and came by after he tried talking Hinata again but failed as she just ignored him and went off to her team for another mission.

"Naruto, you broke your promise and she just doesn't feel like she should talk to you. I'm sorry." was the pink-hair's reply. They sat across from each other and Naruto looked up to her,

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything?"

"I feel that I did do something, I went along with our affair, the first time you kissed me, I had the choice to end it and make things clear to you but I didn't I just kissed you back and now your not happy and not going to marry Hinata anymore." He narrowed his eyes at her,

"I'm going to try and convince her to marry me and forget about what happened."

"So, at the end you chose her over me…I sort of figured." Sakura had a single-tear coming from her eyes and Naruto felt horrible he felt like a monster he broke not only one but two hearts of the women he held dear for,

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I didn't mean to do this things, I was stupid."

"It's ok, I can handle it but it will take a while, besides I should have seen it coming, Hinata being gone for 3 months and us hanging out often but I knew you still love her and for that I will try to help you win her back. I promise." Sakura said and gave Naruto a sad smile but a smile nonetheless.

"Really? But why?"

"You made a promise to me to bring back Sasuke and you did and you've helped me through so much, its only fair. For now let's not remember what happened between the two of us and focus on getting you and Hinata back together." she answered, Naruto nodded,

"Thanks, Sakura." She just smiled back at him,

"That's what friends are for, no?"

* * *

As the time passed, Sakura and Naruto wouldn't even talk to Hinata, though she did spoke to Sakura once and what she said was just to shocking to reveal to Naruto. Eventually, Naruto told Sakura to not worry about it and to focus on her life and problems while he fixed his dilemma with Hinata. She just nodded but deep down she knew that Naruto won't be able to do it on his own.

Naruto was walking in an alley but then saw one of his fellow friends leaning on the fence and was flicking a lighter on and off, Naruto was not in the mood to talk so he tried to walk pass him but when he spoke, it made the blonde stop in his tracks,

"Well, Naruto, she's not the same girl as when we were genin and you literally broke her heart, and with that she realized that she can't have her emotions take over her ninja affairs as well as her title as heir to the Hyuuga clan. So, to put it short, you blew it and now its too late to fix the mistake you did." said the same person that spoke to Naruto about how all good things come to an end, his peer just grabbed his shoulder and whispered to the blonde,

"Move on, you didn't have trouble with that when she was gone on a mission…" he walked off but Naruto's words made him halt,

"I can't, every time I look up at the night sky to see the stars and moon, its not the same without her, meaning that my life is nothing without and everyday I wonder where she is and what she's doing….I love her, and always will be." he said as his heart was literally falling apart. His peer did not say anything at first but without Naruto able to see him, he smirked and told him,

"Just move on, Naruto, its for the best…" Naruto looked up and turned around and asked in anger,

"Why should I? I will get her back and somehow she will forgive me for what I did and promise her that I won't cheat on her again and that Sakura was nothing to me. Just watch! So, why do you sound as if she will never love me back?" The man turned sideways in order to see Naruto and he smiled at the blonde,

"Because Naruto…your precious Hinata has already moved on. She no longer bears the same feelings she had for you. It's over, she found someone else to love…" Naruto couldn't believe it, he shocked and frozen in place when he revealed the news to him, the ninja then turned away from "…and its me." He walked off, leaving a broken hearted man alone thinking of the whereabouts of his true love and thinking if he will ever get her back.

* * *

**A/N:** I just had to write this, a song was an inspiration for this story. No I'm **not a Naruto hater or Sakura hater**. I'am **Pro-NaruHina** but this story fit them well so I used them…so yeah and please leave **appropriate comments**…_**I do not wish to die an agonizing death -_**_-.

_**Anyone want to guess who the mystery man is? **_No, the lighter part is not a clue, I just typed it, let your imagination run wild for the mystery man that took Hinata's heart.

* * *

**Comments, Questions, or Concerns?**

**Just click on the link below!**


End file.
